


喜欢我？打钱

by GSMH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSMH/pseuds/GSMH
Summary: 【打工日记】身份互换系列
Relationships: 骸云 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	喜欢我？打钱

**Author's Note:**

> 【打工日记】身份互换系列

“办卡。”  
“都不给我介绍一下套餐吗？”  
“自己看。”

以上对话显然不应该出现在服务业内。

然而它就是这么发生了。

骸靠在椅子上，坐姿相当不雅，引来了前台接待人员的冷眼。

“不结账就坐那边去。”

虽然“那边”指的是休息室的沙发，但“不结账就别在这碍事”，骸猜想这才是他本来想说的话，以及言外之意是，不给钱就赶紧滚。

“干嘛这么不欢迎我？我好歹也是你的顾客。不是说顾客就是上帝吗？”

骸耸耸肩，手指上钥匙甩开甩去的行为再次得到一个白眼。不过对方出于职业素养——有百分之零点几的概率吧，如果他真的有这玩意的话——没有立刻起身赶人，甚至手都没挥动一下，只专心致志盯着电脑屏幕，继续完成他本来要结算的账单。

“真不打算理理你的顾客吗？顾客是你们的衣食父母诶。”

嫌弃够了他的聒噪，云雀终于把视线挪到了骸的脸上，语气还是冷冰冰的，“又不是你给我发工资。”

“那你也该好好招待我才行，毕竟这关系到你最终的工资。”

骸放下了手中的钥匙，把它摆到云雀面前。

说起来很造作，但这小玩意常常显示着身价和地位——尽管真正优雅高贵的家伙们并不屑于借此来展露自己——上面的标识闪闪的，俨然昭示为它存在的那个锁价值不菲。

然而这样浮夸的行为注定招蜂引蝶却等不来真正想要的那个人。云雀淡淡地扫了一眼把钥匙拿起来，然后在骸笑出来时，递给了旁边的店长。

明面上说“大客户应该让店长亲自接待以示诚意”，暗地里的意思却更加明白地写在了脸上——

滚，别妨碍我。

骸的笑容凝固在了脸上。

真是坏心眼，这么些年都没变过的初恋恶棍。

第一次见云雀的时候还是中学。有人在路边挑事不幸撞上——或者说是故意前来——收保护费的管理者，情景不算美妙，不过的确是激烈难忘。

即便结果是打得两败俱伤，骸捂着被打肿的脸看到黑发的少年皱着眉头啐了口血，还没笑出来又被甩了一拳，重新扭打在一起。

多桀骜的家伙啊，骸事后想起来依然这么觉得，并在当时狼狈的景象中看到了无法掩埋的英姿勃发。

然后就真的动心了。

天晓得这骨子里都是些什么属性，骸就义无反顾地跟了上去，从此心心念念都只有一个人。

尽管初恋的结果是无疾而终，对方完全没有恋爱的打算，只把他当作切磋的好对手，骸依旧在这条道路上继续跑偏。

即使毕业后他们连联系都几乎没有过。

骸苦笑一声，在外头轰鸣的噪音中打发了店长将钥匙重新放在云雀面前。

“真就这么不想理我吗？”

虽然当年告白的时候你已经揍过我了。

云雀面无表情，却终于好好地抬起头来看了他一眼，而后慢慢抬起一只手——

从旁边的小盒子里拿出一个钉子。

“……”

骸看着云雀不慌不忙，漂亮的手指捏着钉子把它戳进那一沓票据里，只觉得心也跟着被戳出了窟窿。

伤口很小，但疼得要命。

骸努力扯着嘴角摆出笑容，“多年不见你怎么还是这副样子。”

“哪副。”

云雀收好了票据看着他，似笑非笑。

“冷漠无情又骄傲的讨厌鬼啊。”

骸凑近了一点，“你看看你，现在还是这个德行。”

“你不也一样？”云雀指指他的钥匙，“浮夸，而且愚蠢。”

没人会想在豪车的钥匙上别个金闪闪的球——即使那个球曾经的名字叫云豆。

“我倒是没想过你比以前还要无情，”骸故作惊讶地张张嘴，看准了云雀不会抬手打他，“云豆会难过的。”

那只小黄鸟，被云雀宠成球的小宠物，几年前就已经不在了。那时还是云雀自己去把它埋在了树下，给它做了一个小小的坟墓。

骸远远地看着没有上前，更不敢留下来过的痕迹。

那只小鸟可是他们从前一起养的，如今云雀亲手埋了它，自己又该怎么办呢。

“寿终正寝，不算坏事。”

云雀说得很坦然，但忍不住又看了一眼钥匙上那个圆圆的小球，“果然它还是圆圆的比较可爱，如果不是在你钥匙上的话。”

“……我谢谢你。”

骸有些无奈，但看到云雀的表情又觉得还不错。

大概是感受到了骸目光里的某些意味，云雀破天荒露出一抹微笑。

“你究竟来干什么的。”

嗯，语气好像还是不太和善。

“给车做保养啊，并且因为你的‘热情接待’，想办卡。”

云雀忍住了说“你是不是傻”的欲望，终于有点耐心地递过去了套餐详情单，“自己看。”

“你就不能多说几句推荐一下吗？”  
“那我直接开单。”  
“……行。”

至于说拿到账单后发现云雀给他选了最贵的卡，以及多开了很多乱七八糟的项目，那就不是现在要讨论的话题了。

反正以后有的是机会见面，来日方长。

“那么待会儿下班我能邀请你吃个饭吗？”  
“什么身份。”  
“当然是你多金的顾客，以及……有情的初恋。”  
“不会给你打折的哦。”

我才不是要打折！

但云雀确确实实在笑。

“你果然不讨厌我的吧。”  
“可能？”  
“好的我懂，你超爱我。”  
“的钱。”

……也行。

这么说起来，眼前的恶棍还真没什么变化。

骸最终忍不住埋下头，恨不得把脸嵌进桌子里，伸出手想要去握云雀的。

然而还没摸到，对方就先动了手，伸出个手指来勾住他的，拉勾勾的手势孩子气却又认真。

来啊，不是初恋吗？要不要来一次旧情复燃。

这下连耳根都红透了。

骸认输似的晃晃跟云雀勾在一起的手，从口袋里掏出一张卡片。

“钱归你，你归我。”  
“行。”

-FIN-


End file.
